


Борьба Драко Малфоя

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке:голосование за тексты от М до Е. И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты высокого рейтинга M-E





	Борьба Драко Малфоя

Гарри любит, когда пальцы впиваются прямо в бедро. Это Драко узнал на вторую ночь с ним. Кто кричал из них тогда от кошмара, он не помнит. Но зато перед глазами навсегда отпечаталась картинка бледных пальцев на чуть смуглой коже. Это вообще завораживало: прикасаться к Поттеру просто по желанию.  
Еще он знает, что Гарри наслаждается тем, как Драко медленно насаживается на его член. Первый раз все прошло быстро, колко и отнюдь не комфортно. Драко наплевал на желания Поттера и приучил его к себе. Теперь Гарри вновь смотрит.  
Драко всегда вбивается в Поттера сзади, практически лежа на нем. Гарри сильный, он все еще держит их обоих после оглушающего оргазма, и от этой мысли по телу разливается чувство приятнее любой разрядки.  
— Починил Исчезающий шкаф и тебя починю, — перед сном шепчет ему Драко. Ведь Поттер стоит того, чтобы в этот раз боролись за него.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от М до Е](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
